Dinobots Mother's Day for Wheeljack
by Dragowolf
Summary: The Dinobots learn about Mother's Day so they think Wheeljack needs presents.


Note: In this story, I go against convention and say that Wheeljack is more of a Mama figure.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers... I just write about them for fun...

Beta read by Lament of Meow

* * *

**Mother's Day for Wheeljack**

No one was quite sure when or how the Dinobots learned about this particular earth holiday, but they seemed to have taken to it with the usual amount of gusto that they took towards everything.

The Dinobots had learned about the human celebration called "Mother's Day." And Ratchet and Wheeljack were not quite sure when or how they came up with the idea that Wheeljack was their mother but they had as was the tradition of the holiday gotten him presents.

Swoop had gotten Wheeljack a bundle of flowers that he had collected that morning from outside the Ark. The flowers in the bundle were white, red, blue, and green, which were all Wheeljack's favorite colors. It was actually a very sweet gift, even if the flowers were a bit smashed, the pterodactyl obviously not remembering his own strength.

Snarl had gone though his collection of interesting things and found a very colorful rock to give to the inventor. This was quite a gift, seeing as how the stagasoursous valued each and every one of his beloved treasures, and if anything it was a true display of the position the inventor held in the bot's life.

Grimlock gave the inventor one of his favorite pieces from his collection of Decepticon parts. This was again another display of affection from the Dinobots, for the T-rex took great pride in his own collection that he would happily add to after each battle Wheeljack was sure that no one else would ever receive a gift from either of these bot's 'treasures.'

Slag had made some sort of sculpture-thing from pieces of scrape metal. It looked like something that had just been cobbled together in no particular order, but Wheeljack said it looked very nice and that he liked it. Even though the inventor had no idea what it was, he knew that Slag didn't make sculptures for just anyone.

Slugde had drawn Wheeljack a picture of all the Dinobots together with Wheeljack. It was very child-like and the scale was way off (Wheeljack was taller then all the Dinobots) but still it was the thought that mattered. And Wheeljack thought it was a very thoughtful and cute gift.

Ratchet, meanwhile, sat off in a corner laughing. Wheeljack's body language, as well as the emotions coming over the spark connection they shared, was just too much. And knowing that he would never admit this aloud, Ratchet had decided to mentally acknowledge that this was the cutest and sweetest thing he had ever seen the Dinobots do for anyone.

Seeing that Ratchet had decided to laugh throughout this whole thing, Wheeljack in turn decided that the medic needed to be reminded of another Earth holiday.

"This are all wonderful gifts," Wheeljack couldn't help but smile under his mask at the way the Dinobots puffed out their chests, "Thank you so much."

"We Dinobots glad you Mama Wheeljack like gifts," replied Grimlock while the other Dinobots nodded and smiled. Wheeljack just knew that it was going to take a long time to get the Dinobots to stop calling him 'Mama Wheeljack'.

"But you know, I'm sure Ratchet is jealous of all the gifts I got, seeing as he got none," said Wheeljack.

Sludge spoke, "Oh you Mama Wheeljack no have to worry, us Dinobots will give him Papa Ratchet presents on Father's Day."

Ratchet stopped laughing and turned to look at the Dinobots. He had forgotten that the humans also had a day that celebrated the male creator. Wheeljack's fins glowed a happy blue, this had turned out better then he had expected.

After a round of hugs, the Dinobots left the inventor's workshop and only the inventor and medic were left. Turning to look at the medic, Wheeljack saw that he still had the same stunned expression on his faceplates that he had before.

"So, what do you think they're going to get you for Father's Day?" Asked Wheeljack, chucking.

Ratchet shook his head at his bondmate and said, "I have no idea, but if your gifts are anything to go by, then it should be interesting."

Wheeljack's fins light up a happy blue, he agreed and for the first time he couldn't wait for a human holiday. He couldn't think of a better time then watching what the Dinobots would have in store for Ratchet come the medic's "special" day.

* * *

Please review!!


End file.
